Moonless nights
by RinaMoon
Summary: Hinatacentric drabblish ItaHina


**MOONLESS NIGHTS**

It was an impossible thing. She acknowledged that. She accepted it even. But that didn't stop her from wishing. She wished for it . It her restless solitude she wished for it this like night like every other since that fateful encounter.

If things had been different they might even have had a chance. Coming from the two most prestigious shinobi clans in Konoha as they did…had. Things were the way they were and not a thing could change that. He wouldn't want to change it even if he could.

The girl stared out of her bedroom window at the crescent moon. In just a few days even that small sliver of light would be gone too. That was when she had always met him. In the dark of the moonless nights. The few stolen hours snatched from the hands of fate she spent with him in bittersweet silence.

It was wrong to love him. He was ruthless and cold. Cruel and merciless. Not quite vindictive but more than a touch sadistic. It was wrong to love him, yes, but her heart was too open, too soft, his. Her heart would not be told who to love.

She had hidden it well. Nobody knew. Not even the all-seeing eyes of her cousin could discern the awful truth behind her silent sighs and cheerful sadness.

She turned away from the window and closed her pale moon-like eyes. It was just a reminder that things could never be. Her hair dark still shone in the moonlight now, so many long months and years after their first stolen assignation. Yet still she drowned in him there was no way she could go on living without him alive, even if he wasn't by her side. She knew what he would say if he heard her. It was weak. Stupid. Melodramatic? Perhaps.

He was awaiting his judgement. Since his eventful capture she had been dreading this. If only she could have one more night, to feel him next to her… Memories would never be enough. She would give everything.

The Hyuuga heiress managed to get duty in the prison easily enough. It was not a highly coveted job. No one noticed her subtle movements to transfer there. No one thought much of it when they found out. That Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi could have anything going on between them was completely unthinkable. Yet here she was looking into those dreaded eyes as she had imagined so many times before. Unafraid. Determined. A wealth of emotion was displayed in her own before she quickly stamped it out.

Gone was the infamous coat of the Akatsuki. He was paler than ever and bordered on gaunt. Yet even now, in his sadly dilapidated state, she could see clearly the man he had always been. The one she had always seen. Strong. Handsome. Untouchable. That vivid image more than anything else convinced her that she was right. He was less than two feet away, separated by bars and chakra. She wished on a distant star that night. She prayed for forgiveness.

There was no moon the next night she served. In less than an hour they were away though not unscathed. She was loosing blood fast. She knew and he knew that she would not last the night without help. They didn't stop. They couldn't.

It was already too late when they reached the safe house. His still strong arms carried her in and laid her down on the pallet before laying down beside her.

"Why?" he asked simply. His bland tone belied the tumult of emotion behind that word.

"I could not have lived with you dead."

"You should not have interfered." She smiled sadly. Her eyes were filled with regret for what might have been.

"I know…I had to tell you…you're daughter."

"For once there was something in those inscrutable eyes. Surprise, shock, fear?

She told him about the little five year old that was the light of her life living in the secret dark. Then, as dawn came she went. Peacefully with a smile. She was in his arms where she wanted to be and she knew their child was in good hands.

His daughter accepted the change with little more than a single tear. She took the proffered hand and looked up at him. She had her father's eyes.

_(A/N- Just a little Itahina, kinda drabblish. Hinata died again :P. I need to work on that ;. R&R, please)_

_DISCLAIMER, Naruto belongs to Shonen Jump I think, I forgot the name of the artist though..._


End file.
